1. Field
Embodiments relate to a washing machine having a detergent feeding device to feed detergent.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine includes a water tub in which water is received, and a rotating tub rotatably installed in the water tub. As the rotating tub in which laundry is received is rotated within the water tub, washing of the laundry is carried out.
The washing machine is equipped with a detergent feeding device. In recent years, the detergent feeding device has been designed to feed detergent for use in washing of laundry into the water tub.
The detergent feeding device includes a detergent housing mounted in a main body of the washing machine and a detergent receiving case movably inserted in the detergent housing so as to protrude from the main body upon movement thereof. The detergent receiving case internally defines a detergent receiving region in which detergent is received.
As such, after the detergent receiving case is pulled out of the detergent housing to expose the detergent receiving region to the outside, the user may pour detergent into the detergent receiving region.